The proposed renewal expands the research on treatment effectiveness from the NIAAA-supported alcoholism treatment centers to a national representative sample of treatment centers. The research will be conducted in two Phases. During Phase I a national sample of alcoholism treatment facilities will be selected, contacted for participation in the study, and will complete a questionnaire detailing characteristics of their program. Providing Phase I is successful Phase II will be initiated to collect baseline client data from a sample of 1500 clients as they enter the treatment programs. The data will include their social and psychological background, drinking history, drinking behavior, and treatment assignment. Comparative analyses will be done for the national alcoholic sample, the NIAAA ATC population, and the general population to formulate models for predicting drinking behavior. The feasibility of a one-year follow-up study to investigate treatment effects will also be conducted.